Jesse Ryan
Jesse Ryan was a supporting character in the film The Rage: Carrie 2. He was also the one-time boyfriend of the main character, Rachel Lang and member of the football team at the new Bates High School. He is the equivalence of Tommy Ross. He is portrayed by Jason London. Rachel Lang Many of Jesse's friends were put off by the fact that he was dating an "outsider," and several of them, including Mark Bing, Brad Winters, Jesse's ex-girlfriend Tracy and her friend Monica, and one Eric Stark, started giving Rachel grief. Earlier, things started boiling over when Rachel's best friend Lisa committed suicide as the result of a prank initiated by members of the football team. Lisa was "romanced," and then dumped, by Eric. He later dismissed Lisa and said she meant nothing to him. One night, Rachel's dog Walter was hit by an oncoming car. Rachel tried to flag down for help, but no one stopped for her. However, Jesse happened to be driving down that road when Rachel spotted him. She yelled out "STOP!" and literally shattered Jesse's windshield, gaining his help. After leaving Walter at a veterinary hospital overnight, Jesse and Rachel headed to a nearby diner for some coffee. There, Jesse arranged for Rachel and him to go out some time. However, on the night when the two were to meet, Eric, Mark and some "company" arrived at Rachel's house while her foster parents were away. Looking to do more than just start trouble, they came to prevent Rachel from giving out further information pertaining to Lisa's death. But Rachel's foster parents came back home and the trouble ceased, but for how long, one must wonder... Anyway, Jesse met Rachel at school next day to find out why she didn't show for their date. Rachel mentioned the previous night's "stunts" and Jesse assured her that he had nothing to do with that. He even went further and invited Rachel for another night out. She was reluctant to accept at first, but Rachel mellowed to the idea before long. She was then called to Ms. Snell's office. Later, Jesse confronted Mark about his "visit" to Rachel's house. Mark wanted to know what Jesse "knew about her." Jesse said that Rachel did not deserve such grief and that she was cool. Furthermore, he informed Mark to leave his "message" for Rachel with him next time. A fight broke out between the two, and both went away bitter. Meanwhile, Rachel and Sue met for the last time at the remains of the old Bates High School. Whatever help Sue wanted to provide Rachel, the latter staunchly refused and left Sue near the wreckage. The next day, Mark loaned Jesse the keys to his parents' summer house so that Jesse and Rachel could be alone together. That night, the pair made love to each other and, afterwards, Jesse plainly stated that he loved Rachel. Meanwhile someone's "shadow" lurked outside a window. A few days later, the Bates Bulldogs football team played their first game of the season. Early on, Eric dished out a hard tackle against a member of the opposing team and was ejected. What's more? The other team had built an early lead over Bates. The game was shaping up to be their worst home opener ever, so the coach decided to put Jesse into the game, hopefully, to even things out. With about 20 or 30 seconds of play left, the snap was made. About three to five really big brutes from the other squad wanted to flatten Jesse and make this game "the worst opener in Bates history." He eventually made his way to the opposition's touchdown line, just in time to catch a long rocket in the tips of his hands and take the Bulldogs up a couple of points to beat the other team. Every one from the Bates side hoisted Jess on their shoulders and carted about as a champion. The very first thing Jesse saw as he was lifted up was Rachel smiling at him from the sidelines. But the victory was rather short-lived. Someone had spray painted graffiti all over Jesse's car. Tracy happened to be driving by at the moment and saw what happened for herself. So, she offered to give Jesse a lift to the game after-party being held at the Bings' summer house. The next camera shot showed Tracy tossing a spray paint can onto the ground while driving away. Also, Tracy said that she wanted to stop home to change for the party, but this was only an attempt to seduce Jesse. He, however, was not having it. However, the pair arrived to see the Bings' summer house engulfed in flames and corpses lying all around. Suddenly, Rachel, now blooded and tattered, approached the upper balcony and made eye contact with Tracy. The next moment, a burning timber came crashing down on her. Jesse tried to remove it from Tracy's body, but then more debris fell down elsewhere on the girl's body, trapping her. Jesse raced up the balcony to try and get Rachel out of the burning building, but she telepathically threw a notebook at Jesse. It fell to the page where Rachel's name and the number 30 were written down. Rachel asked Jesse if "30 point" was al she was worth, but Jesse explained that he truly did love Rachel. Meanwhile, the video of Jesse and Rachel in their private moment together was playing on a big-screen television downstairs. Jesse vehemently denied any knowledge of what his friends had down and told Rachel again, "I love you!" Rachel, using her mind, replayed the part of the video where Jesse said the exact words: "I love you." She played it over a few more times before coming to the realization that Jesse meant what he said. By then, the damage had been done--a piece of burning timber began to fall, and Rachel threw Jess out of the way only to struck by it and trapped. In their final moment, Rachel pleaded with Jesse to get out of the house and leave her. Jesse did not to leave and tried to remain by Rachel's side, even while flames were igniting on his shirt sleeve as he kissed Rachel. With one last "flex" of her telekinesis, Rachel threw Jesse into the pool. One year later, Jesse now attends Kings University. He has also since become the new owner of Rachel's dog Walter. While he was studying one night, he heard his room window open up but saw no one. Suddenly, two feet touched down on Jesse's bed, prompting him to turn around. It's Rachel! Jesse could not believe what he was seeing. The two of them kissed each other. A moment later, Rachel's body suddenly "broke" into pieces! It was all a dream, as Jesse jarred awake. He then stared into the mirror, and at Rachel's photograph, before the camera went black. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Survivors Category:The Rage Category:Protagonist Category:Lovers Category:The Rage characters Category:The Rage survivors Category:Main Protagonists Category:1999 Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Football Players Category:Jocks